Memories, The Good and The Bad
by Genovia's Heart
Summary: Being allowed to go through the Palace storage rooms, Queen Amelia has many questions for her Grandma, who she hoped would answer honestly. All she wanted to know was more information about her family history, and about the Grandpa she never got to meet. Plus a little more, but how far was she really going to be able to push her Grandma?
1. How Did You Meet Grandpa?

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: Being allowed to go through the Palace storage rooms, Queen Amelia has many questions for her Grandma, who she hoped would answer honestly. All she wanted to know was more information about her family history, and about the Grandpa she never got to meet. _

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

x How Did You Meet Grandpa? x

"Grandma?" Mia said as she entered Clarisse's suite, keeping her eyes fixed on the album in her arms, never once looking up.

Clarisse looked up from the dining table in her suite, where she had been sat going over several documents for the last hour. Her annoyance beginning to show over the fact that her Granddaughter, Queen Mia, did not know how to knock on a door. "Mia?" Clarisse asked, watching as Mia slowly looked up "Again..." She stopped when she saw Mia smiling and started to walk backwards.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I was just caught up in this photo album." Mia said as a blush crept over her face and quickly disappeared back out the door, knocking two times.

"Oh Mia." Clarisse exclaimed with a laugh as Mia popped her head around the door "Please come in." She said putting her pen down and watched her walk back in the room "What album do you have there?" She asked and turned in the seat to stand.

"Well I came across it in the storage room." Mia said walking over to her "It's full of ballerina pictures..." Coming to stand beside Clarisse, showing her the album "I just wondered if you knew who it was, or who this album belonged too." She said looking up as Clarisse took the album.

"Well it's been a long time since I saw this album." Clarisse said softly while turning a couple pages.

"Grandma?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Clarisse said looking up at her.

"Do you know who this is?" Mia asked and watched her look back down at the pictures.

"Of course I do," Clarisse said smiling back up at her "It's me."

"No way?" Mia exclaimed while taking the album and studied the pictures as Clarisse laughed.

"That was a long time ago though." Clarisse said turning and sat back at the table.

"Ahh see, now that you told me its you, I see it now." Mia said looking to the space beside her to find Clarisse had moved. Turning she saw her sat back at the table "How old were you when you used to do this?" She asked.

"Oh I started young, very young." Clarisse smiled and watched Mia sit down opposite her "My Mother always told me, and others actually...that I could dance before I could walk." Clarisse smiled across at Mia while picking up her pen.

"This is amazing, how come I never knew about this." Mia asked.

"Oh well, a lot has happened since those days." Clarisse said watching her go through the album "I even forgot, which is bad of me." Clarisse added as Mia looked up in surprise.

Smiling across at her Grandma before looking back down at the photos as Clarisse sat watching her a moment, before carrying on with the paperwork.

After several moments of silence Mia looked up, hesitating to ask the question that's been playing on her lips ever since she first met her Grandma, nearly 6 years ago. Sensing her Granddaughter staring at her, Clarisse raised her head, their eyes meeting.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked with a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong." Mia answered, followed with a nervous laugh and watched as Clarisse put the pen back down.

"Mia..." Clarisse said, clasping her hands together and rested them on the table in front of her "What is wrong?"

"Well I do have a question, one that I have been meaning to ask for a long time." Mia started.

"Okay, well ask away." Clarisse smiled, studying the young girl.

"Okay..." Mia said nodding and took a deep breath "How did you meet Grandpa?" She asked, unable to look up at her Grandma.

"Mia?" Clarisse said softly.

"Yes, Grandma." Mia answered.

"Please look at me." Clarisse asked and watched the young girl look up at her "Do you really want to know?"

"I do." Mia answered with a nod of her head.

"Then I will tell you." Clarisse said while standing up "But over on the couch, where its much more comfortable." She said motioning to the couch while smiling over at her Granddaughter.

"Okay Grandma." Mia smiled while standing up and made her way around to sit beside her, taking the album with her.

"Okay." She started while taking the album and opened it up, to find the picture she wanted to show her "Ahh there it is." She said resting the album back on Mia's lap and pointed to the photo of her "This photo was taken that very night I met your Grandpa." Clarisse smiled as Mia gasped "I was a professional ballet dancer touring Europe, and after the first nights performance right here in Genovia, I had no idea how much my life was about to change."

_"Girls, girls." Came the voice of the ballet teacher as she entered the girls dressing room while clapping her hands, to get their attention "Listen, I have some exciting news." She smiled around the group as they all turned their attention on her "The King and Queen of Genovia loved our performance so much that they have invited us all to the Royal Palace for dinner tonight." She smiled as all the girls squealed in excitement._

"All the girls were excited except me, of course." Clarisse said smiling at Mia.

"Why not? I heard the Royal family are pretty famous around here." Mia asked "Have been for years."

"Oh they were, but I wasn't really into all that getting excited over famous people stuff." Clarisse said while looking at her.

_"I seem to have a spare drink.." Came a voice from behind her, turning to see a tall handsome man stood smiling "Would you like it?" He asked. _

_"Okay." Clarisse smiled and watched him walk over to stand beside her, turning to face him she took the drink he offered and took a sip of the champagne before turning back to look out into the lit up gardens. _

_"They are beautiful aren't they?" He asked, never taking his eyes from her as she slowly looked back up at him._

_"Oh yes they are." Clarisse smiled and looked back out at the gardens "I love a beautiful garden." She said nodding slightly. _

_"So do I." He answered. _

_"Here you are." Came another male voice as they both turned to him "Mother is looking for you." He smiled at him then looked at Clarisse. _

_"I will be along in a moment." He said looking at him then back to Clarisse "I'm sorry I have..."_

_"It's okay, I understand. Thanks for the drink though." Clarisse smiled. _

_"Will I see you again?" He asked._

_"I don't know." She said shaking her head "We are moving on the day after tomorrow and I have a full day of training tomorrow." _

_"I see." He answered before being pulled away by his brother. _

_Seeing them punching each others arms and messing around as they disappeared back into the Palace, Clarisse couldn't help but giggle._

Clarisse looked at Mia as sat laughing "And what is so funny?"

"Was that Grandpa, who brought you the drink?" She asked.

"Yes, but I had no idea that it was him." Clarisse answered as Mia gasped and looked at her.

"How could you not?" Mia exclaimed.

"Well as I said before I wasn't into all the famous people or Royals, and it wasn't until we had returned to the hotel that I found out who it actually was." Clarisse answered.

"How did you find out?" Mia asked.

"Well a couple of the other dancers was ignoring me, and the girl who I was sharing a room with told me that they had seen me talking to Prince Rupert, who they all loved and they hated the fact that he took the time to talk to me and not them." Clarisse said looking at Mia.

"Oh." Mia answered and looked back down at the album "Did you see him again, before you left Genovia I mean?" She asked while looking back up at her.

"Yes, yes I did." She nodded and looked at her "It was the morning the day we were moving on to the next town. I had just finished packing my stuff when a call from reception came through, asking me to come down as there was someone who wanted to see me."

_Stepping from the lift Clarisse stopped when she saw the Prince in the lobby holding a huge bouquet of flowers. Debating to herself if she should walk over or disappear back upstairs, before she could decide however, she noticed him walking towards her with a big smile. Forcing a smile, unsure what to say as he came to stop in front of her. _

_"You are staying here." He smiled and looked at the flowers "These are for you." He smiled while looking back at her "You are a hard person to find, even in this small town."_

_"How did you find me?" Clarisse asked as he passed her the flowers. _

_"Oh I know a few people who owed me." He smiled. _

_"Why didn't you tell me who you were, when we were out talking at the Palace." Clarisse said, watching him as he looked down with a laugh. _

_"I didn't want to scare you away." He said softly while looking back up at her "When I saw you dancing I knew right then and there that I had fallen in love with you."_

_"The party? It was your idea, wasn't it?" Clarisse asked him and watched as he smiled brightly and nodded. _

_"Though admittedly my parents both loved the performance, and agreed to it straight away." Rupert smiled "I'm glad I got to see you again, before you left."_

_"I... I..." _

_"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Just promise me one day you will come back?" He asked. _

_"I can't, I'm sorry." Clarisse answered, handing him the flowers back "I can't see you again, I'm sorry." She whispered and hurried away, leaving Rupert stood with tears in his eyes._

"Poor Grandpa." Mia whispered.

"Poor Grandpa?" Clarisse exclaimed "Poor me, you have no idea what happened after that. Those girls became so spiteful towards me, doing things and blaming me. Many times I thought about quitting the ballet but stuck with it." Clarisse said watching her turn the page over "My heart was to much into it." She whispered while looking at the picture, unaware that Mia was looking at her, studying her face.

"When did you see him again?" Mia asked, smiling softly as Clarisse looked up.

"About 6 months later, I was at home with my Mother and sister when a knock came to the door..."

_"I'll get it." Clarisse called out and opened the door to find Prince Rupert. _

_"Hello." He smiled as she stood in shock, staring at him. _

_"What are you doing here?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at him "You can't be here." She said while looking down the path, seeing his two guards waiting by the car "Oh god this isn't good." She whispered to herself while raising her hands, covering her face "Wait..." She said raising her head, looking at him as he stood looking at her "How did you know where I lived?" _

_"Clarisse, who is it?" Her Mother called out, making Clarisse hurry back in the door. _

_"No one Mother." She said grabbing her coat "I'm going for a walk." She called back and hurried out the door, slamming it shut behind her "Come with me." She said grabbing his arm and pulled him away from the house as fast as she could. _

_Stopping by the river several moments later, she slipped on her coat and looked up at him "So how did you find me and what are you doing here?" She exclaimed in a panic. _

_"I have people in high places, I am a Prince after all." He answered, watching her as she remained looking at him "I wanted to see you, I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since I first set eyes on you."_

_"How could you fall in love with me from that first time? It's not possible." She exclaimed and started pacing a little "This can't be happening..." She said taking a deep breath "This has to be a dream? A very bad dream."_

_"I'm sorry, it's not." Prince Rupert answered while watching her stop and look at him "And it does happen that way sometimes... Clarisse, the reason I never told you that night at the Palace who I was, was because yes, I had found myself falling in love with you and I honestly didn't want to scare you away. Which happened anyway." He said watching her stare at him. _

_"Why couldn't you just tell me? I don't like it when people can't be honest." Clarisse answered and turned to sit on the bench in front of the river "Do you have any idea what I've been put through since that night?" She said watching him walk around to sit beside her. _

_"No, what have you been through?" He asked._

_"Those girls, who has a major crush on you turned really spiteful towards me, made me wonder if I should give up my dancing." She said and looked out at the river "They hate the fact that you took the time to talk to me out in the gardens and not them." She said looking at him "They wondered how I could be there talking to you and not know who you were." _

_"I wondered that myself, when I was talking to you I came to realize that you had no idea." He said softly "And I'm sorry that they treated you that way, they are in my eyes, just jealous." He said and watched as she looked at him._

_"I'm sorry I'm not into all the Royal business and famous people, it doesn't excite me like it does them." She said looking away. _

_"Please tell me you didn't stop dancing?" He asked, watching her look back at him. _

_"No..." She said shaking her head "My hearts in it to much." She said, watching him smile. _

_"Good." He said nodding and looked out at the river._

"Yeah... then what happened?" Mia said watching her Grandma as she sat day dreaming "Grandma?" She said touching her arm, smiling as Clarisse looked towards her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Clarisse asked and looked back down at the album.

"I asked what happened next, Grandma." Mia asked again.

"Well we talked some more and went for a walk." She said looking at her "He stayed in town for a week, coming to see me as much as he could."

"Oh..." Mia said and smiled.

"And on his last night we went for a picnic under the stars." She smiled.

_Laying side by side, staring up at the sky in silence. Both wondering what to say to the other, when suddenly Rupert raised his arm, pointing to the sky. _

_"A shooting star." He said turning his head to look at Clarisse "Make a wish." He smiled and watched as she closed her eyes. _

_"Okay. It's done." She smiled while turning her head to look at him as she opened her eyes, seeing him smile. _

_"What did you wish for?" He asked, turning to lay on his side and rest on his arm. _

_"Now that would be telling." She smiled and looked up into the sky while taking a deep breath. _

_"I wish I didn't have to return home tomorrow." He said softly and watched as she looked back at him "I've had the most amazing week, I don't want it to end."_

_"So have I." She whispered and smiled as he took her hand in his. _

_"Now that does surprise me." He said with a chuckle and kissed the back of her hand as she laying smiling up at him. _

_"Why so?" She asked and looked at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. _

_"We didn't really have a great start, did we?" He asked and watched as she nodded._

_"That's true." She said, staring up into the sky._

_"I hope we get to see each other again one day." He whispered, watching as she looked back at him. _

_"So do I." She answered. _

_"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked. _

_"I think so." She answered, getting lost in his gaze as he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly to hers. Watching as she closed her eyes and moved her hand from his hand, up his arm and across the top of his back, gripping the back of his shoulder, getting caught up in the moment. _

_The need for air broke them apart moments later, both smiling at each other as their chests heaved, trying to catch their breath. _

"Awww did he stay Grandma, or did he leave the next day?" Mia asked.

"He left, he had to." She said looking at her "He had Royal duties to attend to." She smiled.

"I see." Mia smiled as the suite door opened, making both women look towards it to see Joe appear "Grandpa, hi." She smiled.

"Hello Mia," He smiled as she stood up and kissed his cheek "Am I disturbing something?" He asked.

"Oh no no." Mia smiled while closing the album "I was just about to go anyway." She said checking the time "In fact I'm going to turn in for the night." She said leaning over and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's shoulders as she sat up "Night Grandma and thank you." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome darling." Clarisse smiled while rubbing Mia's arm and watched her stand up beside her "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Mia smiled and hugged Joe "Goodnight Grandpa." She smiled.

"Goodnight Mia." Joe smiled and watched her walk out the suite before turning back to Clarisse as she stood up "What were you talking about?" He asked, watching as she took his hand.

"Oh she asked me how I met her Grandpa all those years ago." She said kissing his hand "She found my ballerina album." She smiled while stepping closer and put her other hand up, cupping his face as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly for a moment before kissing him several times while moving her hand to the back of his head "I missed you today." She whispered.

"Mmm, I missed you too." He smiled wrapping his arm around her back, taking her hand with his "And I still can't believe that you were a ballerina." He smiled "I guess that explains how you are so flexible." He smirked as she pulled her head back, looking at him in surprise "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He winked with a cheeky smile.

"You are lucky, You are very lucky that you just said that." She smiled while stepping away from the coffee table, still holding onto his hand.

"Oh I am, am I?" He smiled feeling the gently tug on his arm as she reached forward for his other hand "Clarisse?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes?" She asked giving him a side glance as she smiled, walking backwards towards the bedroom door, still holding onto his hands.

Suddenly Joe rushed forward, and scooped her into his arms as she laughed out in surprise. Rushing through the bedroom door, he kicked the door closed as laughter filled the air.


	2. When Did He Propose?

_Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your faves and for following it. I really do appreciate it all, thank you so so much :) _

_Here's the next chapter for you, please enjoy ;)_

**xXx**

x When Did He Propose? x

Looking up from her desk, where she had been sat since just after breakfast, Mia watched as her Grandmother handled a phone call with the Prime Minister. A short time later she watched as she hung up with the longest sigh Mia had ever heard from her Grandma.

"Remind me never to talk to him when I know he's in a mood." Clarisse said looking up with a small chuckle and noticed her Granddaughter watching her "Mia? Are you okay?" Watching as Mia came out of her day dream.

"Oh yes Grandma, I'm okay." Mia smiled "And alright, I will remind you."

"Thank you." Clarisse said with a small smile and checked the time "Shall we break for lunch?"

"Yes that sounds like a lovely idea." Mia smiled and stood to her feet "Hey it's such a lovely day, shall we have it outside today?" She asked and watched as Clarisse turned to look out the window.

"What a lovely idea." Clarisse smiled and started walking out the office, followed by Mia.

After getting some lunch and a pot of tea they made their way across the garden, to their favorite place to sit for lunch on days like this. After they were finished they remained out enjoying the warm summer breeze, with Mia watching as Clarisse sat with her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye she turned her head to look towards the Palace to see Joe walking towards them, carrying another pot of tea.

"Here's Grandpa." Mia smiled and watched as Clarisse opened her eyes.

"Pardon me?" She said looking towards her, trying to focus.

"I said here's Grandpa, he's bringing us some more tea." She smiled and watched her turn to him as he came up to the table.

"I thought you two might need some more tea." He smiled while putting the pot down.

"Thanks Grandpa." Mia smiled and poured herself and Clarisse some.

"Won't you join us?" Clarisse asked with a smile as he turned to her while leaning over a little.

"I would love to, but I need to leave for my meeting." He said and kissed her.

"Okay, I will see you this evening then?" She asked.

"Of course you will." He smiled and kissed her again before walking away.

Mia watched as Clarisse turned in her seat to watch him walk away for a moment before turning back to sit at the table properly.

"I poured you some more tea." Mia smiled.

"Oh thank you darling." Clarisse smiled and lifted her cup, taking a sip. "Tell me," She said while resting her cup back down on the table "Did you have fun going through all that storage yesterday?" Clarisse asked while sitting back in the chair.

"Oh I did," Mia smiled and sat up straight "I had so much fun, and still there's so much more to go through."

"It amazes me that you want to go through all of it." Clarisse said while watching her.

"Well I would like to know more about my family history." Mia smiled "Actually, while we are on this subject..."

"Another question?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes." Mia smiled and laughed with her.

"I thought that was the case... go on, ask away." Clarisse said smiling.

"Okay." Mia smiled "When did Grandpa propose?" She asked "Yesterday you told me how you met each other, I just wondered how long it took him to ask you." She said smiling "Was it also like a fairy tale?" Mia looked dreamy as she finished the sentence.

"Mia, my life has been anything but a fairy tale." Clarisse answered and watched Mia look across at her.

"Oh..." Mia answered softly.

"Did you want me to continue?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes." Mia answered with a small smile "I would still like to know."

"Okay." Clarisse said and sipped some of her tea before continuing. "We had been seeing each other for a little over a year, traveling back and forth from London to Genovia." She said while putting her cup back down "I had just got done with a show in Paris, when your Grandpa surprised me..."

_"Clarisse, darling." Came the voice of her only trusted friend in the dance group as she entered the dressing room "There is someone who wishes to see you, may I show them in?" She asked with a bright smile. _

_"Who is it?" Clarisse asked while turning to her. _

_"I.. I have been sworn to secrecy." Her friend smiled excitedly while grabbing Clarisse's hands "But you will love who it is." She giggled and hurried over to the door. Pulling open the door, she looked over at Clarisse as she gasped in surprise "I will leave you two alone." She smiled and hurried out the room, closing the door behind her. _

_"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked, watching him close the distance between them. _

_"I had to see you." Rupert smiled while lowering his head and kissed her "It has been far too long after all." He whispered against her lips while looking into her eyes. _

_"Yes it has." Clarisse nodded in agreement and watched him looking at the flowers in his arms "Are these for me?" She asked. _

_"Yes they are." He smiled back at her as she lent closer, smelling them "I saw the show, you were amazing as ever."_

_"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and watched him step back "I had no idea you were going to be arrive tonight, if I had known I would of arranged a dinner or something."_

_"Oh that was the plan." He smiled towards her "I wanted to surprise you, and I have arranged a special dinner." He added as she stood smiling at her "I hope you're hungry?"_

_"Oh I am." Clarisse smiled and watched him step closer, putting his hands on her sides as they shared a kiss._

"Oh my..." Mia giggled "That sounds very romantic." She smiled as Clarisse sipped her tea.

"Oh it was." Clarisse smiled across at her as she put her cup back down.

"Where did he take you for dinner?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Somewhere special, he had blind folded me so I couldn't see..."

_"Come on Rupert, let me see where I am going." She exclaimed and felt him squeezing her hand. _

_"Patience my love." He whispered in her ear "We are nearly there."_

_"Okay." Clarisse smiled while holding onto his arm with her other hand. _

_Several moments later they came out into the cold air, sending a shiver down her back. Knowing that they had gone from a car to a lift and now they were in the cold night air, she racked her brains trying to figure out where they were. _

_Placing a kiss to her beautiful lips Rupert smiled and put his hands up "Are you ready?" He asked._

_"I am." Clarisse smiled and felt him lifting the blind fold from her eyes, looking around her surroundings she was surprised to see that they were in fact at the top of the Eiffel tower. "Oh my goodness." She exclaimed while stepping forward. Seeing the table set for two, with two glasses and a bottle of champagne she turned to him "You did all of this?" She asked. _

_"I did." He whispered while stepping closer, wrapping his arms around her waist "I haven't seen you for a month, I wanted it to be extra special." He whispered while lowering his head and kissed her neck as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck. _

_"Well you certainly done that," She smiled as he raised his head "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." She smiled, closing her eyes as he kissed her._

Clarisse looked across at Mia who was sat open mouthed, staring at her. "Mia?" She laughed as Mia shook her head.

"That is so romantic, Grandma." Mia smiled "I can't believe he done that, but what happened next?" She giggled.

"It may be something that you don't want to hear... so do you want me to continue?" She asked.

"Oh... you said no, didn't you?" Mia asked softly then shook her head "Wait, how could you of said no when you were married..."

"Shall I continue?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Mia smiled.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled "After dinner we sat talking for several moments before we got up to dance..."

_"When do you have to leave?" Clarisse asked, as her head rested on his shoulder. _

_"In the morning." He answered softly and watched as she raised her head, looking up into his eyes "I had hoped we could enjoy the night together, just the two of us." _

_"I would like that, though we wouldn't be able to go back to my hotel as I am sharing with Alice." She said with a sigh._

_"Is that the charming lady who showed me to your dressing room earlier?" He asked, smiling as she looked back up into his eyes. _

_"Yes, yes that's her." Clarisse smiled "She is the only one out of all of them that I trust. She's been there for me over the last year when all the others shunned me, because of you." She said sadly._

_"Oh well they are just jealous." He whispered while raising his hands, cupping her face "I'm glad that you have Alice though." He smiled and kissed her several times. _

_"Thank you." She smiled, looking lovingly into his eyes. _

_"Besides, we could always stay at my place... I have the whole floor to myself after all." He laughed as she gasped and looked at him in surprise._

_"You don't." She laughed. _

_"I do.. and I would like to share it with you." He whispered, getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes "I want to share everything with you Clarisse, forever and for always." He whispered, brushing his thumb over her delicate lips "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Clarisse."_

_"I beg your pardon?" She exclaimed while pulling her head back in surprise and watched him get down on one knee in front of her, while taking her hand "Rupert..."_

_"Clarisse, this last year has been amazing. I never knew how much my life would change that night, I hadn't even wanted to go to see the show with my parents, but I am glad I did." He said looking up into her eyes while still holding onto her hand "You changed me from that first moment I saw you come onto the stage, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the whole world and now one year later, we are here in Paris, on top of the Eiffel tower." He smiled while grabbing the box from his pocket "I would love if you were the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see when I awake. Would you do be the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest as she stared down at him. _

"Aww Grandma, that was so romantic. What did you say?" She asked.

"Well... I said no." Clarisse answered, closing her eyes as her Granddaughter gasped and banged her hands down on the table in front of her.

"How could you say NO?" She exclaimed as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked over at her "Grandma, that was so... so romantic and you said NO?"

"I did..." Clarisse answered "It wasn't right, it just didn't feel right. When I heard those words I knew I would have to give up so much of my life, I knew what would happen if I had said yes.. I would be thrown into the famous circle and I didn't want that.. I wanted to continue dancing. That was my life, my passion, dancing owned me and my heart." She said watching her Granddaughter shake her head "I was nineteen Mia, I was still so young to be getting married."

"Grandma." Mia sighed while holding her head in her hands for a moment as Clarisse looked across at her "Okay... I forgot that you did marry him in the end, what happened after you said no?" She asked, almost begging.

"Well I returned home to London to the news that my Grandfather, who I was very close too had passed away the night before." Clarisse said sadly.

"Oh." Mia said watching as Clarisse looked down sadly.

"I gave up dancing after that, hardly seeing anyone I just locked myself in my room." Clarisse said resting her arms on the table "Then one day I was living in my Grandfathers cottage by this time, I was just making myself a cup of tea when a knock came to the door..."

_Opening the door Clarisse done a double take when she saw Rupert stood looking at her "What... what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked. _

_"I had to see you, may I come in?" He asked and watched as she stood back, letting him in "Thank you." He answered while walking through the door. _

_"I was just making tea.. would you like some?" Clarisse asked as she closed the door and turned to him._

_"I would love some, thank you." He answered and watched her walk through to the kitchen. Looking around the room when he noticed several pictures on the mantel, walking over he stood looking at them when one caught his eye. _

_Standing in the doorway with the tray of tea in her hands she watched as he lifted a frame from the mantel, knowing what one he had picked. Taking a deep breath she stepped in the room and placed the tray down on the table as Rupert turned to her "How did you know where I was?" She asked pouring the tea._

_"Alice..." He said turning to her "She got in contact, told me whats been happening lately." He said walking over to her "She was worried that you were heading towards a break down, stating that you hadn't been dancing for the last two weeks and locked yourself away." He said placing the photo of Clarisse, her Grandfather and him down on the table beside the tray._

_"You know my Grandfather loved this photo, hence why it was still up on the mantel." Clarisse said softly, sensing him right beside her. _

_"I'm so sorry Clarisse, sorry for everything." He whispered softly while putting his hand on her back and watched as right then and there she broke down in tears "Oh Clarisse.." He whispered and pulled her into his grasp, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried on his chest._

"Oh Grandma." Mia whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

"All I can say is thank god for Alice, as seeing Rupert I was finally able to let go and grieve the loss of my Grandfather." Clarisse said softly "He stayed with me in the cottage for the next week and even came to the grave with me, so I could lay flowers, he even laid some himself." She added and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry Grandma, if I had known it was going to be sad then I wouldn't of asked you." Mia said as she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Oh it doesn't matter, it needed to be said." She said while looking down at her cup.

"What happened then Grandma?" Mia asked.

"Well obviously we started seeing each other again, and when he left for Genovia after that week it broke my heart. He would come visit me every weekend, urged me to get back into dancing, by telling me that my Grandfather wouldn't want me to give up on something that owned me and my heart. Yes my heart was broke, but dancing helped and so did he. And on the eve of my twentieth birthday, in front of my family, Alice and his family, because we were in Genovia, he asked me to marry him again." She said and watched Mia as she lifted her head "And I said yes." Clarisse said with a small smile.

"Oh my... and what did everyone say?" Mia asked.

"They were all happy for us of course, we were married two weeks after my twenty first birthday." She smiled "I know I had to risk the cameras and being in the public eye, something I hated so much and still do, but I was allowed to carry on with my dancing, just with the title of Princess Clarisse. Because I had married a Prince that's how I had to be known, so many things changed from that day but I didn't care anymore, I had found someone I loved, and who let me carry on with my dancing."

"Did dancing still own your heart?" Mia asked.

"No, your Grandpa did." Clarisse answered with a smile.

"And what about those girls?" Mia asked.

"Oh as soon as they found out that we had married, suddenly they wanted to be my best friends. They first hated the fact that Rupert took the time to talk to me and not them, because of course they all had a major crush on him but as soon as news broke of our wedding, they thought it was great that someone they actually knew was now in the famous eye, and a Princess. They tried talking to me many times after that, you know if they saw me in the street and such.."

"Yes, I know how that feels." Mia said nodding "What did you do Grandma?"

"I ignored them." Clarisse smiled.

"Good for you." Mia smiled and watched as Clarisse reached over and placed her hand on top of Mia's "Thank you Grandma."

"No, thank you. It's an honor that I have you to share these stories with." Clarisse smiled and checked the time "Now, I think we better get back to work." She said with a laugh and stood up.

"I think you're right." Mia smiled while standing up "I can't wait for the next story." Mia smiled as they started walking back over to the Palace.

"Another one?" Clarisse gasped while looking at her.

"Yes another one, I want to know more." Mia smiled at her.

"Well we will see tomorrow, okay?" Clarisse smiled while putting her arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Okay Grandma." Mia smiled while putting her arm around Clarisse's waist as they carried on back to the Palace.


	3. When you had your Sons?

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, I apologize about the delay in getting this chapter wrote and posted. I've been somewhat busy lately, but I can, as you can see, finally say that this is chapter three and I hope it's as good as the others. _

_Thank you all once again x_

**xXx**

x When you had your Sons? x

The following day.

"Ah Charlotte, have you seen Mia?" Clarisse asked as she walked further into the hall. Smiling as Charlotte turned to face her "It's just she wanted to talk to me about something and I've not been able to find her since dinner."

"She's in the library, Your... Clarisse." Charlotte finished, seeing Clarisse smiling with a nod "I'm sorry, old habits."

"That's quite alright, in the library you say?" She asked and watched her former assistant nod "Thank you, perhaps you could bring us some tea? I fear this may be a long night." She said smiling.

"Of course." Charlotte nodded and watched her former Queen walk away.

When she reached the library Clarisse managed to walk in and close the door behind her without Mia realizing. Leaning back against the door, Clarisse's hand remaining on the handle as she smiled while watching her Granddaughter going through, what appeared to her, to be some of the family albums.

"Here you are." Clarisse said smiling a moment later as she slowly walked over to her. "I have been looking for you." She said coming to stand beside her as Mia looked up.

"I'm sorry, you were busy with Grandpa so I thought I would come and sit in here, then come find you a bit later." She smiled as Clarisse put her hand on the back of Mia's head as she lent over and kissed her forehead.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked while sitting down in the chair at the head of the desk.

"Yes, just going through some family albums." Mia smiled while looking down.

"I have sent for tea, as I do fear this is going to be a long night." Clarisse said and smiled as Mia looked up "Which is fine of course."

"I'm sorry, I seem to be stealing a lot of your time lately, I hope Grandpa doesn't mind?" Mia answered.

"Of course not, he understands." Clarisse answered and watched as Mia looked back down at the album. "What might the question be this time, darling?" She asked while folding her arms on the desk in front of her just as Charlotte entered the room with tea. "Ahh tea." Clarisse said turning "Thank you Charlotte."

"It's no trouble." She smiled placing the tray down "Would there be anything else?" She asked looking at Clarisse as she shook her head "Your Majesty?" She asked while looking at Mia.

"No thank you Charlotte, that will be all. Take the rest of the night off." Mia smiled.

"Thank you. I will see you both in the morning?" She asked and watched as they both nodded.

Clarisse poured them some tea as Mia watched Charlotte leave the room, only looking at her Grandmother as she handed her a cup of lovely hot tea. "Thank you Grandma." She smiled taking the cup.

"You're welcome." Clarisse smiled and took a sip of her own "So Mia, what question am I needed to answer tonight?" She asked while placing her cup down with a smile.

"When you had your Sons? Tell me how you told Grandpa that you were pregnant and what happened when you had them, was he with you? Or wasn't he allowed?" Mia asked while folding her arms and rested them on the desk in front of her, just like Clarisse was doing moments ago.

Watching this action Clarisse couldn't help but smile, with a small nod she thought about the question and smiled, giving her approval. "Okay, I will tell you." Clarisse answered before sipping her tea.

"Great." Mia smiled "I can't wait."

"With Pierre, I had found out two days before Christmas. I had wanted to share this news with your Grandfather right away, but decided to wait and tell him Christmas morning, as an extra Christmas present..."

_Waking to the sound of her husband singing Christmas songs while getting ready for the day ahead, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she sat up and sank back against the pillows, piled against the headboard, listening to him. As she began to play with her necklace moments later however, her mind drifted off to a far far away place. Only coming out of her day dream when her husband entered the suite and realizing she was awake, he made his way over to her. _

_"Well good morning my love." He smiled while walking around to her side of the bed as she looked up "And Merry Christmas." _

_"Merry Christmas." She smiled and watched him lean over, placing a kiss to her lips. Neither pulling away, both letting it linger a moment. _

_"How are you feeling this morning? Mother told me that you weren't feeling well last night." He said after pulling away. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hand in his while leaning closer and pressed the back of his fingers against her forehead. _

_"No I wasn't and I'm sorry I didn't inform you, I didn't want to disturb you. Your friends had come a long way, it was only fair to give you time with them to catch up." She smiled as he lowered his hand. _

_"Oh tush!" He exclaimed "You could of told me you know, I would much rather spend time with you than them any day." He smiled while bringing her hand up and kissed the back of her fingers "So are you feeling better now? Or should I send for the doctor."_

_"Oh no there's no need for that." Clarisse answered while sitting up._

_"Come to think of it, you have been looking pale and tired this last week. Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked, watching her as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. _

_"I am fine, I would like to talk to you however. Before we go down for breakfast if we could?" She asked as he put his hand up on hers._

_"Of course, we can talk right now if you like." He smiled while turning his head, kissing the palm of her hand as she watched. _

_"Let me have a bath first?" She asked, trying to grab some more time before telling him. _

_"Of course." He smiled. _

_"Thank you." She smiled. _

_After her bath she got ready and headed out into the suite, finding Rupert sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing her he couldn't help but smile and hold out his hand to her. _

_"You know, you get more and more beautiful with each passing day." He said with a smile as she walked closer, taking his hand._

_"Thank you." She smiled as he pulled her into his lap, making her laugh out as he wrapped his arms around her "What's got into you?" She asked as he nuzzled her neck._

_"What?" He asked while raising his head, looking into her eyes as he put his hand up and brushed her hair back "Can't I show you affection now?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing one of her hands on the back of his head. _

_"Of course." She smiled while tilting her head slightly and kissed him. _

_Staring into each others eyes several seconds later, he gently rubbed her back "You know, I can't wait until we are blessed with a family." He said looking up, taking her by surprise "I have it all planned out you see." He said while reaching up and cupped her cheek. _

_"Tell me your plans?" She asked._

_"Well our first will be a boy, of course." He said with a smile "An heir who will take after me in every way possible." He grinned "And then our second will be a girl, a mini you." He said grinning from ear to ear "Who will be just like you." He said with a small sigh "Oh I can't wait for this day to come." He whispered while burying his face in the crook of her neck while locking his arms around her waist, holding her close. _

_"You don't have to wait much longer..." She whispered in his ear moments later and watched him pull his head back "I found out a couple days ago that we are going to have a baby, I have just been trying to find the right time to tell you." She said watching him smile "And how to tell you, with it being.." She started to explain but stopped when he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back moments later he put both his hands up to cup her face "Merry Christmas." She smiled._

"Aww." Mia smiled at her Grandmother.

"He was so happy, he couldn't wait to tell everyone who were down waiting for us at breakfast. His father was the first to answer with Well It's About Time." She said with a laugh and sipped her tea.

"Why did he say that?" Mia asked and watched as she lowered her cup while looking at her.

"Have you not checked the dates Mia?" Clarisse asked while placing her cup down "We had been married 4 years before I fell pregnant."

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed.

"I bet you're wondering why, aren't you?" Clarisse asked.

"Well I did wonder, but if you don't want to tell me that's okay." Mia smiled.

"No it's okay. You see, after we were married we agreed that we wouldn't rush into starting a family. I still wanted to do my dancing, which he supported fully. And we were still young, we had plenty of time to start a family."

"I see." Mia answered while resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, taking everything in "How was the pregnancy?" She asked, getting her Grandmother's full attention again.

Smiling Clarisse nodded "It went well, and when that time came to give birth he was there with me, holding my hand..."

_"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Rupert whispered in Clarisse's ear as she pushed as hard as she could. Watching her head tip back against the pillows in pain and crying, his heart broke. He knew she was worn out and hated to see her in so much pain "I wish I could do this instead of you." He said as the Doctor and Midwife looked towards him. _

_"No you don't, don't be so stupid! You wouldn't be able to handle this pain." Clarisse exclaimed while lifting her head and glared at him. _

_"Actually you'd be surprised how many men say that when they see their wife's in this state." Said the Doctor, only to step back when he noticed Clarisse glaring at him._

_"Oh god I can feel another one... Please, make it stop." She cried while gripping Rupert's hand. _

_"I'm so so sorry darling." Rupert said and watched as his wife pushed as hard as she could again. _

_"Keep going Your Highness. Keep pushing like that and this little baby will be out in no time." The Midwife urged. _

_Out in the hallway, Both Clarisse's and Rupert's parents waited with Rupert's younger Brother and Clarisse's sister on news of the baby. Hearing the screams of her daughter in pain, she couldn't help but close her eyes and quietly pray it will be over soon. _

_Moments later, they all looked up upon hearing a baby crying. Then towards the door as the Midwife appeared._

_"It's a boy." She smiled and watched them all jump up and hug each other. _

_Placing the new Prince in Clarisse's arms, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He had delivered both Rupert and his brother and now he was delivering Rupert's first child. Stepping back he watched as the new Prince settled in his Mother's arms while Rupert sat to their side, holding onto his tiny hand. _

_"What are we going to call him?" Rupert asked, unable to take his eyes from his new born son as Clarisse looked back at him. _

_"How about, Pierre Rupert Renaldi?" She asked and watched as he shifted his gaze to look in her eyes._

_"I love that." He smiled and kissed her before looking back down at their son sleeping happily in her arms "Pierre Rupert Renaldi, Grandfather would of been proud." He said smiling as Clarisse looked back at him. _

"Wow, that's..." Mia stopped as she lent over and grabbed the box of tissues "You made me cry Grandma." She said pulling one out and offered her the box.

"I made myself cry." Clarisse answered while grabbing a tissue and wiped her eyes "These to me are wonderful memories, I hold them dear to my heart." She said looking at Mia "It's hard not to get emotional."

"I can understand that." Mia nodding and watched as Clarisse wiped her eyes again "Grandma..." She said while reaching over and placed her hand on top of Clarisse's on the table "If you don't want to tell me anymore, then you don't have to."

"No, I want to." She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, well take your time." Mia said and grabbed another tissue.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered and drank some of her tea before continuing. "Now with your Father, that was different. I had been away for a month, as by this time of course Rupert was King, and I, Queen." She said putting her cup down as Mia nodded "I found out I was pregnant while I was away, and upon returning to the Palace I found that they were holding the yearly cricket match." She said looking at Mia.

"I didn't know they done that." She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh it ended many years ago, when your Grandfather became sick and couldn't take part in them anymore they decided to call it quits." She said watching her Granddaughter a moment "And after getting changed into the right attire to join everyone outside, I came back down." She said smiling "Oh it was a ghastly thing, I hated wearing it." She smiled "Well at least the skirt anyway."

"What was it like?" Mia asked.

"It was this beige suit, the skirt was long, down to my shoes actually. The jacket was nice, I could've worn it with something else other than that skirt." She said remembering the outfit "The buttons were sort of on the side, it reminded me of something ladies would wear in the 1940's." She smiled.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, after getting changed, Pierre and I headed down to where everyone was...

_After talking to Rupert's parents for several moments, letting them know that they were back Clarisse took hold of Pierre's hand and led him onto the grass. Crouching down beside him as they both stayed back, watching Rupert play his round, waiting for him to finish. _

_Winning the round Rupert and his friends hugged and cheered, until one of them pointed out his Queen and son were watching. Turning he couldn't help but smile when he saw them walking slowly towards him. _

_"Go and see Daddy." Clarisse said looking down at Pierre and watched as he ran on ahead. Smiling she carried on walking towards them as Rupert swung Pierre around, making him giggle before giving him a hug. _

_"Hello my love, when did you arrive home?" He asked as Clarisse stood beside them._

_"A short while ago." She smiled as he lowered his head, kissing her while wrapping his arm's around her shoulders, as she wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her other hand on Pierre's leg. _

_"Well why didn't you call? I would of had someone come get you." He said looking at her then at Pierre. _

_"We did have someone come get us, Joseph arranged it." Clarisse smiled while looking up at him._

_"Okay okay, I will let you off. Here hold on." He said and bent over, putting Pierre down "Why don't you go and see your Uncle, I know he's dying to see you." He whispered in Pierre's ear and watched him run away towards his Uncle, who done the exact same as Rupert did. _

_"It's good to be home, with my family." Clarisse said softly as Rupert took hold of her hand as they began walking away from the crowd "And I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight, with my love." She smiled up at Rupert as he grinned back at her._

_"Well it's been a long time." He smiled and watched as she looked back down at the ground as they carried on walking. Smiling he nodded to himself "Clarisse, my love.."_

_"Yes..." Clarisse answered as they stopped and turned to face each other. _

_"Are you okay?" He said putting his hands up to cup her face "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were..." Losing his words as he studied her face._

_"I were what?" Clarisse asked with a small smile._

_"Glowing.. much like you were when you told me you were pregnant with Pierre." He said and watched her lower her gaze with a smile "Are you..." He started as she looked back up at him._

_"Yes I am." Clarisse smiled. _

_"I'm going to be a Daddy again?" He asked softly and watched as she nodded "Oh this is brilliant news." He exclaimed while wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she put her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. "I love you so much, my love." He said while lifting his head._

_"I love you too, more and more each day." She smiled and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers._

"That was so cute, Grandma." Mia said watching Clarisse as she nodded with a smile "This time did he tell everyone?"

"Actually no he didn't, not that day. We left Pierre with his Uncle and Grandparents to enjoy the rest of the day while we headed up to our suite, to spend sometime alone."

"Oh yeah..." Mia said smirking as Clarisse gasped.

"Oh Mia, behave." Clarisse exclaimed "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Yeah alright, Grandma." Mia giggled "Tell me about when you had him?" She smiled.

"Well it was completely different to when I had Pierre, your Grandfather was away on business. We thought it was safe seeing though I still had a month to go."

"Oh my.." Mia said watching as Clarisse nodded.

"It turned out we didn't, I was on time actually and no one knew." She smiled.

"Oh I bet that was a shock?" Mia asked.

"It was indeed, not just for me or for Rupert but to everyone else too." Clarisse smiled before carrying on "I had just sat down to lunch with my Mother, my Sister and Rupert's Mother..."

_"So what do you say Clarisse? Do you think Rupert would be interested in joining in with the Easter festival this year?" His Mother asked. _

_"I don't know," Clarisse said with a small shrug "It's hard to say, he's been so busy lately and with our baby due next month I can't really say. You will have to ask him, Mother." She answered while picking up her cup and saucer. _

_"Okay.. I will." Rupert's Mother nodded and turned back to Clarisse's Mother as Clarisse took a sip of her tea. _

_"You do that." Clarisse answered, feeling tested as she sipped her tea. However as she lowered the cup back down she felt a twinge in her back. Closing her eyes she put one hand down on her bump, giving it a gently rub._

_Reaching over, her Sister put her hand gently on Clarisse's to get her attention. Giving her a small smile as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked at her "Are you okay?" She whispered. _

_"I am." Clarisse answered back while turning her hand, giving her Sister's a small squeeze "Thank you." She smiled. _

_"No trouble." Her Sister smiled and sat back in the seat. _

_However a few moments later she had another twinge, feeling the need to lay down she looked at her Mother and Mother in Law. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't feel well." Clarisse said as everyone's eyes focused on her "I am going to go and lay down, if you'll excuse me?"_

_"Of course, is there anything we could do?" Rupert's Mother asked as Clarisse slowly stood up. _

_"Oh no, please by all mean's carry on. If I need anything I will call." She said forcing a smile and turned to walk away. However taking just two steps forward she had to grip hold of the chair with one hand, and placed her other hand on her bump as pain gripped her. _

_"You're not alright, are you?" Her Mother exclaimed while jumping up and stood beside her just as her waters broke. _

_"The baby is coming, it's too soon." Clarisse exclaimed as she began to cry._

_"Please try not to worry." Her Mother said softly "Let's get you upstairs, shall we?" She asked and watched as Clarisse nodded. _

_"I will call the Doctor and Midwife." Her Sister exclaimed and watched as both her Mother and Rupert's Mother helped her out into the hall._

"That must of been terrifying?" Mia asked, never taking her eyes from her Grandmother.

"Oh it was, very much." Clarisse said nodding "We didn't have all the high tech stuff back then, like they do now."

"Did Grandpa make it back in time?" She asked and watched as she shook her head.

"No, but thankfully my Mother and Sister was there and stayed with me." She said looking at her "I gave birth to him an hour after my water's broke, he really didn't want to hang around." She said with a small laugh.

"When did Grandpa arrive home?" Mia asked while leaning on the desk a little.

"The following morning, I came out of the bathroom to see him stood over the bassinet..."

_Smiling she pulled up the door behind her and watched as Rupert slowly lifted their new born baby into his arms. "He's been waiting to meet his Daddy." Clarisse smiled as Rupert turned around to her. _

_"He?" Rupert asked while watching her walk around to the bed. _

_"Yes, he." She said smiling and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over her legs as he walked over to the bed "I'm glad you're home."_

_"I am too, I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner. I tried, I really did." He said softly while leaning over and kissed her before turning to sit on the edge of the bed beside her._

_"It's okay." She said looking at him as he put his free arm around her shoulders. _

_"What did the Doctor say?" He asked while looking at her then down at their son."_

_"He said that he's the perfect size, and didn't need to go to the hospital." She said watching him "He believes I was later along than we thought." She smiled as he looked back at her. _

_"Well that is a shock." He smiled and kissed her "Now we need to find a name for him." He said smiling._

_"I was thinking about that," She smiled as he looked back at her "What do you think about Phillipe Gerald Renadli?" She asked and watched him look down at him sleeping in his arms. _

_"I love it." He said looking back at her, giving her a kiss before looking back down at Philippe._

_"Good," Clarisse smiled as she watched him a moment "I know you was looking forward to having a girl and I'm sorry.." She said and stopped as he shook his head and looked back at her._

_"Don't be, it can't be helped what we have." He smiled while taking her hand "We have two healthy boys, yes I would of loved a girl, but that just mean's we can keep trying." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand as she gasped, and laughed a little at his last statement. _

"Sadly as you know it never happened, we tried for a third but it just wasn't meant to be." Clarisse said sadly while looking down.

"Oh Grandma I'm sorry." Mia whispered while reaching over and placed her hand on top of Clarisse's.

"It's okay, we accepted it. After 10 years of trying we did talk about maybe adopting but we decided not to in the end." Clarisse said looking up at her.

"How come?" Mia asked "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not, and well because it wouldn't of been fair on the child. Yes we had two children already, but they were 10 and nearly 15 obviously by this time, over the years Rupert and I had become very busy with Royal duties, hardly spending time at home, it wouldn't of been fair."

"I understand." Mia nodded slightly and watched as Clarisse sat up straight.

"We were happy though, don't get me wrong. We were blessed with two healthy perfect sons, and we wouldn't change them for anything." Clarisse said with a small smile "And then you arrived, and I know that we didn't get to see you for the first 15 years of your life, something I regret everyday."

"Grandma..." Mia whispered as she noticed the tears forming in her Grandmothers eyes "It's okay, I understand why you done what you did and I'm pretty sure we've made up for it since I have come back into your life, what nearly 7 years ago?" She asked as Clarisse nodded slightly.

"Yes we have, and they have been 7 wonderful years." Clarisse said smiling while leaning closer and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Grandma and I'm sorry for making you cry." Mia said softly while putting her hand up onto Clarisse's wrist.

"Oh you didn't make me cry darling, the memories did." Clarisse answered while turning her watch around her wrist to check the time "And now it's late, what do you say we call it a day?" She asked looking back at Mia as she checked the time.

"Yes, I think so too." Mia said nodding while standing up.

"You can go on up darling, I will sort our tea things out." Clarisse said while standing up.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, watching as Clarisse nodded "Okay, goodnight Grandma." She smiled while kissing her cheek and made her way towards the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Clarisse said softly while putting the cups on the tray.

"Thank you, Grandma."

"What ever for?" Clarisse asked while looking over at her standing by the open door.

"For being you and for being the most amazing woman in the world. I love you." She said smiling and walked out.

Clarisse stood looking towards the door for a moment before looking back down at the tea tray. Composing herself she took it back to the kitchens before heading up to her suite to find Joe sat up in bed reading.

"There you are. I knew you were talking with Mia but I didn't think it would of took this long..." He said while closing his book and watched her walk slowly across to the bed "What's wrong?" He asked as she sat on the edge, slipping off her shoes "Clarisse, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She answered while leaning over and kissed him "I'm just going to have a quick shower." She said standing up and walked through to her bathroom.

Closing the door behind herself as Joe sat on the bed, wondering what just happened. A short time later she entered back into the suite wearing her pajamas and robe.

"So what did you ladies talk about this time?" He asked and watched as she slipped of her robe before climbing into the bed.

"When I had Pierre and Philippe, you know how I told Rupert to when I had them." She smiled while turning in the bed too look at him "It was a nice chat actually?" She added as he rubbed her thigh.

"Well that's good?" He smiled while turning slightly and lent closer to her "How many more questions is she going to ask?" He asked and kissed her a couple times before looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me how many she's going to ask." She answered while leaning back to grab the hand cream "Why?" She asked putting a bit of cream on her hands before putting the tube back on the bedside table.

"Well, I..." He said watching her "Because I miss having you to myself in the evenings." He said sadly while resting his arm over her legs.

"Oh, you do?" She asked, still rubbing the cream into her hands.

"I do, and I know that probably sounds really silly, but I have got used to it just being us, snuggled together." He answered while shrugging at her question.

"I see." She said with a small laugh "Well you know I have no idea how much longer this is going to go on for and I do apologize, I miss spending the evenings with you too of course." She said as he rubbed her thigh and looked at her "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's alright, I know she wants to learn about her family history and more about her Grandpa, I guess I just have to get used to it." He said sighing "But just because I have to get used to it, doesn't mean to say I have to like it." He said looking at her as she smiled.

"Right." She said with a nod and linked her arms with his as she snuggled closer to him "I am starting to think though that you are perhaps getting a little jealous?" She asked and lifted her head as he gasped, making her laugh.

"I am nothing off the sort." He snorted and folded his arms while looking the other way.

"Oh my poor Joseph." She teased while reaching over to grip his chin, turning his head to look at her as she smiled "You have no reason to feel jealous..." She said between kisses while moving to straddle him on the bed "Though I must admit," She said lowering her head "I do love it when you get jealous." She whispered.

"Mmm really?" He answered while wrapping his arm's around her, cupping her bottom as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I do." She whispered as he buried his face in her neck, kissing his way across her jaw before looking into her eyes.

Without saying anything he smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist while turning them over so he was on top as she laughed under him and rested one of her legs against his hip as he showered her with kisses.


	4. More Questions?

_Thank you everyone for reading and leaving those wonderful reviews, thank you :) I appreciate it all, thank you so much :) _

_And massive thanks to my chum for all your help, love you._

**xXx**

x More Questions? x

Several days later.

"Mia?" Clarisse called out while stepping up a couple steps leading to the storage rooms.

"In here, Grandma." Mia called back and looked towards the door as Clarisse appeared.

"What are you doing up here?" Clarisse asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I wanted to go through some more photo albums." She said looking over at her as she made her way across the room.

"I see." She said sitting down "Aren't you bored yet?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Nope." Mia smiled over at her "How could I be bored of something so interesting, it's my family history and my future." She smiled while passing her an album.

"That is true." Clarisse nodded in agreement while taking the album "Do you have another question for me? Or are you giving me the night off?" She said with a laugh.

"No, you don't get off that easily." Mia smiled while finding a photo she had saved from earlier "I found this photo of you and Grandpa, he's kissing your cheek and I was just wondering, Was Grandpa a hopeless romantic?" She asked as Clarisse lent over to take the photo from her "Well apart from what you've already told me about him proposing in Paris of course." She giggled and knelt back at the table "Even if you did say no that time."

"Oh of course, he had his moments." Clarisse smiled at the photo then across at Mia "The one I love the most was our anniversary's, he would always be home for it." She said smiling as Mia looked across at her.

"Every year?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yes, every year." She said with a small nod and handed the photo back.

"Do you think he loved you with all his heart?" Mia asked while resting her elbows on the table in front of her and rested her chin on her hands.

"I know he did." She said smiling "He would tell me every night before retiring to bed but he showed me everyday by the little things he did. He would often send flowers to me here at the palace and even when I was away, and one time after he had been away for a month, I returned to a lovely surprise..."

_Walking into her office, Clarisse stopped in her tracks. There sitting on her desk was a crystal vase with a dozen roses in, 11 red and one white. Standing in front of her desk, she took the card unaware that Rupert was stood in the doorway of her office door, watching her with his hands in his pants pockets. _

_Reading the card out to herself "In every bunch there's one who stands out - and you are that one." Looking at the card for just a second before looking back at the flowers._

_"Because, I love you." Rupert smiled as she turned to him. _

_"You're home?" She exclaimed and rushed over to him. _

_"Yes I am." He grinned as she flung her arms around his neck _

_"I have missed you." She exclaimed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor. _

_"I missed you too." He smiled pulling his head back "And I meant what I said in the card, you are the one." He whispered and kissed her._

Smiling Clarisse looked over at Mia "Actually that was the night your Father was conceived."

"Eww, Grandma." She exclaimed while pulling a face as Clarisse laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Clarisse smiled over at her.

"Okay, next question." Mia smiled while looking at the albums trying to think of one "Oh I know," She said looking back up at her Grandmother "Growing up I read a bit about royals and that the King and Queen either have separate chambers, or if they did share a chamber, they didn't share a bed? Did you share with Grandpa?" Mia asked and lent back on the table.

"Well we shared a chamber in the early years but once the boys were bigger and your Grandfather began to snore which kept me awake at night he finally moved to his own chamber. He would still start off in my chamber every night however, he knew that I didn't like sleeping alone so he would stay with me until I fell asleep then he would retire to his chamber so his snoring didn't wake me." Clarisse smiled at the memory.

"Wow." Mia smiled "Did he ever fall to sleep though, before he got the chance to leave?" Mia asked.

"Sometimes yes." Clarisse smiled with a nod "And those mornings were so lovely waking up next to him." She said grinning "But that was only when we had a few weeks of none stop business, I was to exhausted to know if he had been snoring or not."

"Aww." Mia smiled.

"I must admit, I am enjoying this. So next question darling?" Clarisse smiled.

"Okay Grandma," Mia smiled and looked across at her "Did Grandpa ever drink?"

"Of course he drank when we were at functions and at dinner but never in excess. He would have the odd drink in the suite too, but I don't think I ever once saw him drunk." She said with a slight nod.

"Did you ever get drunk Grandma?" Mia teased.

"AMELIA! I have you know it is not proper for a Queen to get drunk!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"All work and no play huh Grandma?" Mia teased with a wink and started laughing as Clarisse's face fell serious.

"Mia being a Queen is a serious job, its not something to be taken lightly." She answered.

"I know, I know." Mia smiled "I was just teasing you." She said standing up and moved to sit down beside her "Shall I carry on?" She asked.

"Please?" Clarisse smiled and put her arm around her back a moment, giving her a small squeeze.

"Okay, how about..." Mia thought a moment as she turned the page over in the album "Did Grandpa ever play with the boys?" She asked and looked back at her Grandmother.

"Yes, he did." She said nodding with a smile "I remember walking in the nursery one day and he and Pierre were sat playing lincoln logs, they were building a house and barn for his toy horses and your Grandfather was holding Philippe in his lap. Philippe was babbling between teething on one of the bigger logs..."

_Standing in the doorway Clarisse couldn't help but smile at the sight of her husband, playing with their eldest son, whilst their youngest sat on his daddies lap, squealing at the log in his hands. Stepping closer Rupert looked up at her with a smile. _

_"Having fun?" She asked as she stood behind Pierre, looking down at him as he looked up at her. _

_"Of course Mommy." He answered as she lent over and kissed his forehead "Want to play with us?" He asked while watching her kneel beside Rupert. _

_"I would love too." Clarisse answered while looking at him then smiled at Rupert, sharing a kiss before cupping Philippe's face kissing him as he smiled at her._

_"Did you have a nice sleep?" Rupert asked as she took Philippe from him. _

_"I did, thank you." She answered and looked at Philippe as he squealed to get her attention "Yes baby, I know." Clarisse nodded with a smile and turned him around so he could see his brother._

_"I love you." Rupert whispered as he watched Clarisse playing with Philippe and Pierre. Smiling as she looked up. _

_"I love you too." She smiled and watched him lean closer, kissing her on the lips as Pierre giggled._

"Aww that sounded so sweet." Mia said with a smile.

"It was, I have to admit, the sweetest thing I had ever witnessed. Your Grandfather made sure even once he was King to schedule play time with the boys." She said smiling "Even when they got older, he would take them out horseback riding, or swimming. He loved spending time with them."

"Aww." Mia said looking down for a moment before looking up at her "Next?" She asked and watched her Grandmother nodding "Okay, What was one of your favorite family vacations?"

"Let me think." She said tilting her head slightly "Oh, there was one time that we went to the beach house and the boys were probably 10 and 5. Well they begged and begged Rupert to let them camp on the beach." She smiled at the thought. "Obviously, they were too young to stay alone so against the wishes of our guards he conceded and we spent the last two nights sleeping in the tent on the beach. It was so much fun being a 'normal' family doing 'normal' things." She smiled at Mia.

"That sounds so much fun, glad he conceded." Mia smiled "Did the boys get away with much when they were growing up."

"Sometimes, yes." Clarisse nodded "If they come to me asking for something and I said no, they would go to their Father and ask for it, knowing he would say yes. Many times we fought over this, he was just too soft with them." She smiled.

"Did Grandpa have a temper?" Mia asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"He was pretty even tempered. He was much like Joseph, he was a teddy bear with the boys and me but he never let anyone run over him. He stood his ground, when he believed in something." Clarisse answered.

"Okay, moving on... Did Grandpa watch movies? What did you two do for fun?" She asked while sitting back and looked at her.

"Well when your Grandfather and I were younger we watched films together but after our coronation we didn't have much time, but if the boys wanted to watch a film then we tried to accommodate them." She smiled "And to answer the second part of your question, we were just happy to have a few moments alone with each other, something you will soon understand."

"I'm sure I will." Mia smiled "Was Grandpa sneaky like you and I and try to ditch his security?" She asked with a small laugh.

"No," Clarisse answered while shaking her head "Remember he grew up with the security following his every move so he never slipped detail while we were together and he would always side with Joseph whenever I did. Just like I side with Shades now when you try it." She smiled.

"Yes, don't remind me." Mia giggled as Clarisse sat smiling at her. "Okay Grandma, What was the best present he ever gave you?" She asked and turned in the seat, tucking her legs up under her.

"Besides my boys, he gave me for our last anniversary together a pearl necklace. It wasn't anything fancy but it was perfect because he picked it out and it wasn't something that came from the vault. He bought it just for me and now it means that much more since it was the last thing he gave me." She said looking down as she took hold of it "I still wear it even now." She said looking up at Mia.

"I wondered where you got that from, it's very pretty." Mia said leaning over and took the necklace in her hands, admiring it for several seconds before sitting back.

"Yes it is." Clarisse nodded and turned in the seat slightly "Anymore questions darling, or is that all for today?" She asked and watched her Granddaughter become slightly nervous "What's wrong?"

"I do have some more questions, if I can ask them?" Mia asked while looking up at her face, but not making eye contact.

"You can, if you..." She said reaching over with her hand and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes "Look me in the eyes Mia?" Clarisse asked and smiled as Mia looked in her eyes "Much better, and yes you may ask them." She smiled and removed her hand.

"Thank you." She said putting her hand on her ankle while looking down "I just wondered What Grandpa thought about me? How did he feel when he heard the news?" She asked.

"Your Grandfather was upset that your parents married with out telling us, but he couldn't have been happier about you. Of course he reprimanded your father about hiding things but once he dismissed him..."

_Waiting for the door to close Rupert spun around to Clarisse, taking her by surprise. _

_"Can you believe it?" He asked while walking over to her as she raised her eyebrow "We are going to be Grandparents." He exclaimed and picked her up, twirling her around in his arms with a huge grin on his face. _

_"So you aren't mad then?" Clarisse asked, looking at him as he stood her back on her feet._

_"No, how could I be mad?" He asked looking into her eyes "This is the best news I have got in a very long time, I am a very happy man right now." He smiled and kissed her._

"We were both elated to become Grandparents." Clarisse smiled across at Mia.

"But I thought Grandpa was part of the reason Mom and Dad divorced?" Mia asked.

"Although, your Grandfather wasn't fond of your Mother at first he finally came around to accepting her and her free spirit. In fact as her pregnancy progressed he would often ask to rub her tummy while he talked to you." She said with a smile.

"How did he feel never knowing his Grandchild?" Mia asked.

With tears swelling in her eyes "That was the worst day of his life. He practically begged Philippe and your Mother to remain here with you after you were born. He said he was doing it for me but he was doing it for both of us. What your parents were asking of us was the hardest thing we had ever been asked to do. I remember the night your Father called to let us know that you had arrived we both sat in the middle of the bed crying while we held each other. We were so happy that you had arrived healthy but we were also heartbroken at the thought of never being a part of your life...a decision I still regret to this day." She said reaching over to cup her cheek "And I know your Grandfather regretted it also."

"Did the two of you ever talk about me, or often wonder what I was doing or how I looked?" Mia asked as Clarisse nodded.

"Your father would show us pictures of you when your Mother would send them and although I'm sure he thought of you often as I did, we never spoke of you." Wiping the tears from her face

"I see." Mia answered and looked down sadly.

"Mia I need you to understand it wasn't because we didn't love you or care. It was because we loved you and cared that we didn't speak about you, it was too painful for us and by not talking about you it made things a little easier." Clarisse said softly as Mia looked up at her.

"It's okay I understand." Mia nodded and handed her Grandmother a tissue.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked while taking the tissue.

"I do, thank you Grandma." Mia said and looked at her as she extended her arm to her "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too, with all my heart." Clarisse answered while wrapping her arms around Mia's shoulders, hugging her. "I think that's enough questions for today, don't you?" She whispered against Mia's hair.

"I do." Mia nodded and sat up straight "Sorry I made you cry again."

"Oh no, it wasn't you sweetheart." Clarisse answered "It was the memories." She smiled as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Well thank you for sitting down and telling them me." Mia said and started closing the photo albums.

"Mia?" Clarisse asked and watched Mia as she looked back at her "We are okay, aren't we?" She asked and watched as Mia started crying.

"Yes, we are okay." Mia nodded and let the tears fall as Clarisse pulled her back into her embrace.

Seeing his two favorite girls crying together broke his heart, he knew he shouldn't off been there watching or listening but once he heard Mia ask the first question he couldn't turn back. He knew if Clarisse, or Mia for that matter, had found him he would off been in trouble. But seeing them bond, warmed his heart. And now it ended in tears he knew he should of left ages ago. Looking over at them as Mia sat up and brushed Clarisse's tears away he stepped back and left them alone, heading back to the suite to sit quietly waiting for Clarisse's return, as he knew that she would be upset and would need him. He made it his promise years ago that he would be there for her at times like these, and be there he will be.

**xXx**

_A/N: Hi all, just wanted to give you a heads up. The next chapter is going to be posted with an M rating. So therefore once that chapter is posted, you will no longer be able to find this story in the 'clean' rating section ;) Just wanted to let you know it's M all the way._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for reading and leaving those wonderful reviews, thank you :) I appreciate it all, thank you so much :) _

_And again, massive thanks to my chum for all your help, love you. _

_Now this chapter is rated as M, so therefore the settings have been changed, as I mentioned at the end of chapter 4 ;) Remember this is all a bit of fun, but I really do see Clarisse and Mia having a close Grandmother, Granddaughter relationship like this, where they can be open and honest with each other._

**xXx**

Having evening tea together after a rather long day of entertaining members of parliament and their families, Mia stretched her legs out before drawing them up on the sofa tucking them under her, drawing the throw from the back of the sofa to wrap up in while enjoying the sweet aroma of tea mixed with honey.

Clarisse smiled as she watched her Granddaughter make herself at home on her sofa. Following her lead Clarisse toed her shoes off and tucked one leg under her body as she sat in the large winged back chair.

"Grandma, can I ask you a question?" Clarisse noticed the hesitance in Mia's voice and although she wasn't sure what Mia would ask she was having a lovely time spending the evening with her only Grandchild and not wanting it to end so conceded.

"Of course, Dear." She smiled.

"I was...I was sort of wondering...well I was..." Mia said, hesitating.

"Mia, you are rambling again." She smiled lovingly at her "Whatever it is you want to ask, just ask me. All I can do is not answer and I promise not to get upset with your question. You are curious by nature as am I." She said looking over at her.

Taking a deep breath Mia pulled all her courage together "I was wondering what was sex with Grandpa Rupert like?"

Having just taken a sip of tea, Clarisse all but spit it back out of her mouth at the surprise of the question. Patting her mouth with a napkin Clarisse composed herself "Well I certainly wasn't prepared for that question." She laughed.

"You said I could ask anything." Mia smirked across at her.

"Yes, yes I did. Perhaps I shall remember this moment for the future." Clarisse smirked back at her. "What exactly do you want to know Mia? I assumed they went over the basics while you were in school."

"No Grandma, I KNOW how sex works..." She rolled her eyes knowing that her Grandmother was trying to avoid the question "I want to know what it was like with him, was he a good lover, was he sweet that sort of thing?" She asked.

"WHY? And don't you think that's a rather personal question?" Clarisse asked, in surprise.

"I just want to understand the type of man he was and also gain a little insight into your life. Believe it or not Grandma you are very interesting." She smiled.

"I'll tell you Mia but you must promise me that what we discuss never leaves this room. Promise?" Clarisse said while leaning forward and put her cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of her.

"Promise." Mia shifted in her seat giving all her attention to her Grandmother, still shocked that she had agreed to this line of questions.

"You have to remember Mia times were different back then. I had never seen a man like that let alone been with one until the night of my marriage." She said looking over at her Granddaughter.

"You and Grandpa Rupert never messed around?" She asked in surprise.

"Certainly not! It wasn't proper Mia." Clarisse exclaimed in reply to her question.

"I'm sorry please continue." Mia said.

"Okay, as I was saying, the first time I had ever been with a man was my wedding night. I was scared to death, I had been told the horror stories of the pain I would endure and how Rupert would only worry about him finding completion but it wasn't like that at all. Your Grandfather was very loving and attentive, he eased my nerves before even trying to move things forward and then once I was ready he was gentle, and I was still waiting for the intense pain to occur but it never did. He took his time and allowed my body to adjust before moving along and then I experienced a sensation that I had never felt before and I liked it and then after a few more moments it was over. At least for that round." She smiled across at Mia who sat in awe on the edge of the sofa.

"Did you have sex often?" Mia asked refilling her tea cup offering some to her Grandmother as well.

"After that night we made love like any newlyweds would do and up until he became ill we made it a point to make love at least once a week. Being King and Queen is very exhausting some weeks but we always made time for each other, that's very important." Clarisse said, while leaning forward to pick up her cup and saucer.

"Were you adventurous?" Mia asked, watching her Grandmother sit back.

"Mia! I don't see how that is any of your business!" She exclaimed in reply.

"I read that the way people have sex says a lot about them. If you only make love in the missionary position then you tend to be rather boring but if you experiment then you tend to be more outgoing and humorous. No offense, Grandma but you are really good at hiding behind your mask so it's really hard to judge. When I first met you I would have said no sex at all but after a while I would have went with Missionary only but after spending more time with you and after seeing the way you are with Joseph...well lets just say my opinion has changed drastically." She smiled.

"You are direct aren't you?" Clarisse said while raising an eyebrow.

Grinning from ear to ear "You've told me that before. I think I'll take it as a compliment." Settling back onto the couch "So Grandpa did you and Grandpa Rupert play around in the bedroom?" Mia asked and sipped her tea.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse glared at her Granddaughter who sat with a smug look on her face. "I suppose you will not let this go will you?" She asked.

"Are you embarrassed to answer Grandma?" Mia asked, teasing her.

"Well... Oh, I may as well tell you so you don't draw the wrong conclusions. Yes your Grandfather and I experimented, it would have been a rather boring thirty years had we only made love in the missionary position but regardless of HOW we made love your Grandfather was always gentle with me, almost as if I was a china doll." Clarisse answered.

"I know you and Grandpa Joe are adventurous." Mia said shaking her head as she recalled the day she walked in their suite without knocking and seeing more than she had bargained for "Does he treat you like a 'china doll' as you said Grandpa Rupert did?" Mia asked.

"Mia! I think that's enough for tonight."

"Please Grandma.." She said as she gave Clarisse her best puppy dog eyes.

"Here's my favorite girls." Joseph said as he walked over kissing Mia on the forehead before giving Clarisse a passionate kiss on the lips "What are you girls chatting about? Should I leave?" He asked looking between his girls.

"No!" Clarisse almost shouted hoping that Mia would drop it since Joe was present.

Knowing exactly what her Grandma was trying to do Mia decided to forge ahead "I was just asking Grandma here if you treat her like a China doll?"

"Like a China doll? Why would I do that?" Joe asked confused.

"Well Grandma said that Grandpa Rupert treated her like one during intimate times and I wanted to know if you do as well?" Mia asked.

"I think maybe I should leave." Joe replied looking at Clarisse.

Grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving "Please stay." Her voice pleading with him.

"Mia," Joseph said looking back at her "I'm not sure that our sex life is any of your business."

"We should just tell her, if for no reason than to keep her imagination from conjuring up the wrong conclusion." Clarisse said to Joseph who had made her stand so he could take her seat before drawing her down into his lap relishing in the warmth radiating from his body as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"You tell her what you want her to know. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I love making you scream my name while tied to our bed." He whispered as a blush quickly covered her body.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" Mia asked, noticing the blush covering her face.

Swallowing the desire that now coursed through her veins due to the image her husband had just painted for her she looked at Mia "I'm fine dear and no..." She looked back at Joseph before continuing "No Joseph doesn't treat me like a China doll. I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy the 30 years I spent with your Grandfather because I did, but now with Joseph things are different. I feel...alive, for the first time in my life. Making love with Joseph is entirely different than it was with your Grandfather." Smiling back at Joseph she looked back to Mia who was watching the love radiating off the two people in front of her "It's a good difference and I enjoy and look forward to each one of our love making sessions whether we are missionary or if he has me tied to the bed." Clarisse smirked while raising her brow at her Granddaughter who sat wide eyed, mouth open at her Grandma's revelation. "Two can play your game Mia. You should make note of that!" She smirked and looked back at Joseph, before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Swallowing a dazed Mia stood up "Thank you for the talk even though I got more than I bargained for." Shaking her head in disgust, she headed to the door as Clarisse raised her head and looked over at her.

"Oh, Mia darling?" She said, and waited for her to turn back to look at her "Could you be a dear and lock the door on your way out?" She smiled and turned her attention back to the man who now held not only her body but also her heart she began tracing kisses along his neck.

"I can't believe you told her that Clarisse." Joseph whispered.

Drawing back to look in his eyes "You aren't mad are you? You said..."

Joseph's lips covered hers in a hungry kiss that resembled the hunger that his famished body was desperate to quench. Breaking the kiss because the need to breathe demanded they do so, he rested his head against hers as they caught their breath. "I'm not mad, just surprised." He managed between breaths.

"Do you think she believes that I let you tie me up?" Clarisse whispered against his ear before nipping it with her teeth causing an utterly male groan to escape his lips as she felt his desire grow for her as it pressed against her bum.

"Whether she believes it or not, we know it happens regularly." He smiled against her cheek, enjoying the attention she was currently showing his body as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Slipping his hand inside to cup her heavy breast before rolling the taut bud between his fingers causing her to moan against his neck as she licked her way back to his ear. "It seems the dowager queen has an insatiable appetite, one I must feed everyday...sometimes more than once a day." He whispered.

"Joseph, just take me to bed already."

"Gladly, mi amor."

Depositing his lover on the bed Clarisse made quick work of his clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor. Getting off the bed, she stood looking at the glorious naked man in front of her, trailing her finger down through his graying chest hair, Clarisse pressed her fully clothed body next to his skin, the soft silk gliding over his chest caused him to harden even more as she fumbled in the draw beside the bed. As she whispered "Tonight I'm in control." while drawing out a pair of shiny handcuffs "It pays to be married to a security man." She smiled and pushed him gently back on the bed securing his hands to the four poster bed.

"I do love it when you take control." He grinned knowing that he was putty in her hands.

Removing everything but her silk blouse and scarf she straddled her husband. Feeling his desire pressing, begging to enter her hot, wet heat. Moving Clarisse sat back a little thinking briefly as to how she would proceed her seduction. Removing her scarf she trailed the silk lightly across Joseph's arms and torso, light enough to set his skin ablaze but not tickle. Dis guarding the scarf to the side of the bed, Clarisse watched Joseph's eyes darken with love, desire, need and want as she slipped the remaining buttons from their holes.

Leaving the shirt on but now open, exposing her breast as they threatened to spill from the red lace holding them so strategically in place. Leaning forward, she pressed hot kisses to his chest. Capturing his lips with hers, their tongues dueled as Joseph thrust his hips higher trying to get Clarisse to except him inside her. Pulling back Clarisse shook her head "Patience darling." She smiled as she resumed her exploration of his body tugging gently on his nipple as she made her descent lower tracing her tongue across his body as she went, until finally reaching her goal. As her delicate fingers wrapped around his silky, steel shaft, her thumb rubbed circles over the head eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

"Clarisse...Please! I can't much more." Watching as the corners of her mouth turned up at his begging.

"Tell me what you want, Joseph." She said cocking her head to one side as she removed her shirt dropping it to the floor as she reached around unclasping her bra tossing it to the floor as well.

"I need you mi amor. I want you to make love to me like no one else could."

"I love you, Joseph." She said as she sank down on him slowly, enjoying being in control. She received as much pleasure from torturing Joseph as she would have had the roles been reversed. She knew that he was wanting hard and fast because that was what her body was demanding from her as well but making great use of her control she intended to take things excruciatingly slow.

Lifting her hips she took her time sliding back down, drawing out the pleasure she knew would soon be coursing through both their bodies. As the coil tightened in her body she could feel his starting to hum.

Not being able to take anymore Clarisse leaned forward, tongues dueled, as she lifted her body up slamming back against his over and over until at last the coil snapped sending her over the edge. Rocking her hips as her body contracted around his was his undoing.

After catching her breath Clarisse reached above Joseph's head and released him from his restraints before cuddling against his side. "That was fun." She smiled as she placed a kiss above his heart, as her fingers toyed with his chest hair.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm." She replied as sleep threatened to consume her.

"You should know that I fully intend to pay you back for that." Joseph whispered.

Lifting her head she looked deep into his eyes seeing the mischief as he was already thinking of how he would repay her. "Espero con interés a la misma, que será un placer, amante." She smiled kissing him briefly before settling back into his arms.

xXx

_Translations: I look forward to it, it will be my pleasure, lover._


	6. Chapter 6

The following day.

Walking into the breakfast room, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she saw Mia sipping her tea. "Good morning, darling." She smiled and sat down at the table "Did you sleep well?" She asked putting the napkin on her lap and noticed Mia looking over at her "Oh come darling, there's no need to look at me like that." Clarisse smiled as the butler poured her some tea "Thank you." She said while picking up her cup.

"How else should I look?" Mia answered and watched her Grandmother sipping her tea before replacing the cup "But to answer your question, I slept okay, thank you..."

"Good." Clarisse smiled while looking down "I was thinking of going to the graves today, if you would like to join me?" Clarisse asked while looking across at her.

"I would love to," Mia smiled as Joseph came in.

"Good morning ladies." He smiled and stood beside Clarisse while putting his hand on the back of her neck.

"Good morning." Mia answered and watched as Clarisse put her hand up onto his jaw as he lowered his head and kissed her.

"What were you talking about?" He asked and walked over to the breakfast table as the butler put a plate of breakfast in front of Clarisse.

"Thank you." She smiled up at the butler then looked over at Joseph "We were just talking about going to the graves today." Clarisse answered and looked at Mia as she stood and tucked her chair under the table "What time would be better for you, Mia?" Clarisse asked.

"Early this afternoon, I think." She said and finished her tea "I have a few meetings this morning and they shouldn't run over to late." She said as the butler took her cup "Thank you." She smiled at him then across at Clarisse.

"Okay, well when you are finished just come and find me and we will go from there." Clarisse smiled.

"Okay Grandma." Mia smiled and walked over to the door before stopping and turned back to them as Joseph sat down beside Clarisse, kissing her cheek quickly before smiling at her "Oh and," She said as they both looked over at her "Please behave today."

"We will try, darling." Clarisse smiled over at her as she walked out, then looked back at Joseph.

"Us behave? How boring?" He smiled and watched as Clarisse laughed while looking down as he took hold of her hand and watched as he brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it as she smiled at him.

* * *

After laying the flowers on the graves, Clarisse sat on a nearby bench and watched as Mia stood beside her fathers grave a little bit longer.

Sitting beside her Grandmother not long after she tucked her hands in her coat pockets and looked to where Clarisse was looking, seeing the view a smile spread across her face. "It's a beautiful view isn't it?" She asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Yes it is." Clarisse nodded and looked back out at it "Rupert wanted a plot that held a beautiful view." She said while looking down.

"Grandma?" Mia asked while looking at her "Are you okay?" She asked as Clarisse looked up at her "You just seem quiet today."

"I've been thinking..." Clarisse said while looking out at the view again "All these questions you've been asking lately, has made me think about all the good days and made me realize how much I really do miss your Grandfather." She said and looked back at Mia.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I really am." Mia said softly as Clarisse reached over and took her hand.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed telling you all about the past and I'm happy you asked." She smiled while giving Mia's hand a small squeeze "Glad you were interested enough to ask me, and that I could help." She smiled.

"Thank you Grandma." Mia smiled while pulling her hand free and wrapped her arm around Clarisse's shoulders, as Clarisse rested her forehead against the side of Mia's head "I loved hearing them, and would love to know more some day."

"I'm glad, and yes I will share more with you one day." Clarisse smiled and looked out at the view again "But not yet." She smiled while looking back at Mia as she sat smiling.

"Okay Grandma, not yet." She smiled and laughed a little with Clarisse "Honestly I have learnt far more than I expected," She smiled as Clarisse laughed beside her "I never wanted to know all that yesterday, but thank you for telling me everything you did, and for taking the time." Mia smiled "The memories I am sure will last a lifetime." She smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too sweetheart." Clarisse smiled at her then looked back out at the view as Mia sat watching her for a few seconds, then looked out at the view too.

**xXx**

_Thank you everyone who has read this story, and for all your awesome reviews. Thank you all so so much :)_


End file.
